


Historia de Una Vida

by Katrinna_Le_Fay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinna_Le_Fay/pseuds/Katrinna_Le_Fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia Original<br/>Slash</p>
<p>"Pero me quedo aquí<br/>sin decir nada...sin poder despegarme de ti<br/>y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y<br/>poder vivir...<br/>como si no nos hubiéramos amado"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia de Una Vida

TITULO: HISTORIA DE UNA VIDA

Capítulo: ÚNICO

Historia: ORIGINAL

Pairing: M/M 

Category: Tiene mucho de la vida. 

Raiting/Warning: PG-13.   
Disclaimer: Derechos reservados. Esta historia y personajes SON MÍOS (excepto las canciones, esas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores). Aun así sigue siendo una historia de FAN para FANS sin fines lucrativos. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de Katrinna Le Fay o KLF se encuentra legalmente registrado.  
CAMPAÑA LE FAY : No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.  
FEEDBACK: katrinna_le_fay@yahoo.com.mx ó katrinna_le_fay@hotmail.com   
SKYPE: shania_xs@hotmail.com  
FACEBOOK: katrinna_le_fay@hotmail.com   
TWITTER: @katrinna_le_fay

Nota: Para Anabel. Esto fue un obsequio de Cumpleaños.

 

“...yo tenía 18 y el 28. Con el tiempo resultó que si era una gran diferencia de edad…”  
Jenny.   
Película: Big Fish  
+*+*+*+

Sonrió, despidiendo a los dos últimos clientes.  
El día había sido agitado para ser martes. Quincena; solteros; infieles; casados y hartos del matrimonio, problemas mil. Solo un día más y el lugar estaría a reventar de ebrios, propuestas indecorosas, sonrisitas forzadas y de Billy acompañándolo a un taxi para asegurarse de que ningún mano larga lo estuviera esperando por ahí.  
A veces se preguntaba si era demasiado tarde para regresar a la escuela y colgar en la pared un pedazo de papel que dijera Licenciado en algo…o tal vez ingeniero…biólogo…químico…  
Demasiados números, demasiado estudio, por eso ni siquiera lo había intentado y estaba ahí en un Pub medianamente decente donde la paga no era tan mala, donde el dueño lo quería de una maravillosa manera bien intencionada y donde Billy, el del aseo, asustaba con su aspecto de asesino a sueldo. Si, al menos el lugar le daba para comer y pagar las cuentas.  
Se agachó para acomodar las botellas de cerveza, cuando la campanilla de la puerta llamó su atención.  
-Lo siento amigo, llegas tarde.-Informó, asomando la cabeza para mirar a un hombre que haciendo caso omiso se acercó a la barra.  
Se levantó despacio, contemplando la mirada retadora de quien con un poco de dificultad se tambaleó sobre el banco.  
-Bien, bien.-Asintió con ambas manos, como lo haría para calmar a un niño pequeño.-Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí… ¿Un mes?-Peguntó, acercándose un poco al que negó.  
-Dos.-Murmuró, alzando un dedo con dificultad.  
-O.K, amigo.-Sonrió el que tras la barra sirvió un vaso con agua.- ¿Cuánto has bebido hoy?  
Con un gesto remilgoso el recién llegado se agachó, arrugó la nariz y miró el contenido del vaso frente a él.  
-Tequila.-Musitó, apartando el vaso.  
-Ah, ah.-Negó el barman, regresando el vaso a donde estaba.-Es eso o te vas por donde entraste. Ya suficiente hago con tenerte aquí sentado.  
Con un gesto de hastío volvió a apartar el vaso, esta vez con un poco de violencia.  
-Whisky.-Pidió esta vez, mirando directamente a los ojos del que volvió a negar.  
-Si llamo a Billy él no va a ser tan condescendiente contigo como yo. O es agua o te largas.  
Golpeó la barra un par de veces antes de tirarse sobre ella y gruñir.  
-Oh, joder, ¡vamos! Estas armando un puto alboroto. ¡¿Quieres que el jefe llame a la policía?!  
-No me importa.-Bufó, mirándolo con odio.  
Cerró los ojos, se masajeó la cara y luego miró por las escaleras del fondo. Al menos estaba seguro que el jefe seguía entretenido con su chico de noche y no se aparecería por ahí a preguntar sobre el ebrio loco que estaba berreando sobre la barra.  
Respiró hondo, se acercó al cuerpo tendido, lo tomó por los hombros y con fuerza lo haló hasta sentarlo.  
-Va-mos.-Indicó, tirando del ebrio para llevarlo al cuarto de empleados donde sin mucho tacto depositó el cuerpo en una banca debajo de los casilleros.  
-Pero hombre.-Jadeó, sentándose frente al que lo miró ceñudo.-Pesas un montón, ¿y luego te pones a hacer berrinche? Eres un idiota.  
-¡¿Y a ti que jodidos te importa?!-Gritó el que se recostó sobre el banco y ocultó el rostro bajo su brazo derecho.  
El silencio los invadió durante un momento y entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.  
-Leonel, ¿verdad?  
El que permanecía acostado asintió sin deseos de moverse.  
Se felicitó por su buena memoria. Podía recordar todos los nombres de sus clientes asiduos y también de aquellos que habían llamado su atención, como Leonel, quien dos meses atrás había entrado al bar con la misma pinta. No había dicho mucho, solo había pedido Whiskey y Tequila, una combinación que él no habría bebido ni por error, pero que despachó por el mero hecho de que era su trabajo hacerlo.  
Lo había mirado entre cliente y cliente y algo dentro de él le hizo apiadarse del pobre hombre que parecía verter más que penas en sus vasos de licor. Comenzó una conversación suave que fue respondida monosilábicamente y cuando su curiosidad había sobrepasado la prudencia, Leonel se fue, dejándole una generosa propina.  
-Ella me llamaba Leo.-Murmuró entrecortadamente.  
-Ella…siempre es una ella, ¿no?  
Leonel ni siquiera se movió y él permaneció atento.  
-Me pidió el divorcio justo el día de nuestro aniversario.  
-Ufff, golpe bajo.  
-No tienes ni puta idea.-Rió con sarcasmo, dedicándole una mirada al barman.-Ella alegó que mi falta de trabajo fijo y las pocas aspiraciones que tengo eran suficiente motivo para dejarme. Estaba harta, e idiotamente le pedí una última oportunidad.-Indicó, volviendo a reír con sorna.  
Prefirió no decir nada. La herida se encontraba lo suficientemente abierta como para cualquier cosa.  
Esperó un momento pero Leo no volvió a hablar.  
Suspiró y bajo el incómodo silencio decidió encender al menos la radio. Evidentemente estaría ahí por un largo tiempo o hasta que su inesperado invitado decidiera irse.  
A veces, la gente decía, era demasiado bueno. Pero él, el cielo y todos los santos sabían que no lo era. Quizá, era su necesidad de compensación.  
Sintonizó cualquier estación y sonrió con la voz baja del locutor que anunciaba la próxima melodía.  
-Yo también he amado intensamente a una sola mujer en mi vida.-Dijo, ganándose la atención del que volvió a mirarlo con detenimiento.  
-¿En serio?  
-Aja.  
-¿Cuál era su nombre?- Leonel quiso saber con curiosidad y él, por supuesto, le despejaría la duda.  
-Laura.  
-Es un nombre…  
-Pausini.  
Lanzó una carcajada ante el improperio de su invitado pero ni aun así dejó de reír, creyendo ver una sonrisa débil en los labios de quien cerró los ojos.  
-Hey, amigo, no te duermas. Debes salir de aquí.  
-Sí, sí, Pausini. Solo dame un momento para recuperarme y me largo.  
Asintió, recargándose en la pared y escuchando con atención la melodía de la única mujer que siempre amaría.  
Yo ayer he entendido que  
desde hoy sin ti comienzo otra vez  
y tú...aire ausente  
casi como si yo fuese transparente  
alejándome de todo  
escapar de mi tormento.

Pero me quedo aquí  
sin decir nada...sin poder despegarme de ti  
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y  
poder vivir...  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado.

 

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Indagó la voz cancina de Leonel, cuando un suspiro involuntario se le escapó.  
-Alexis.-Respondió despacio.  
-Luces muy joven para saber lo que es el amor verdadero y sus golpes.  
Se rió, tuvo que hacerlo aunque su auto invitado lo miró con enfado.  
-Lo lamento, es que…es que…yo.-Suspiró, tranquilizándose.-Lo que sucede es que la gente suele decirme eso cuando me cuenta sus penas.  
-¿En la barra?  
Asintió, no sabiendo la razón por la que había dado su verdadero nombre. Para unos era Antonio, para otros Alejandro y para el resto un montón de nombres que ni siquiera recordaba. Si algo había aprendido era a jamás revelar su nombre real. En un trabajo como el suyo, nunca se sabía.  
Yo sobreviviré  
no me preguntes cómo no lo sé  
el tiempo cura todo y va a ayudarme  
a sentirme diferente...  
a que pueda olvidarte  
aunque es un poco pronto

Me quedo inmóvil aquí  
sin decir nada...sin poder aburrirme de ti  
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y  
poder vivir...  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado…

Laura continuó cantando y algo en ella siempre le hacía sentirse el de antes, ese muchachito que podía comerse tontamente al mundo, pero también le recordaba sus desgracias y sus pérdidas.  
-Tenía dieciséis cuando lo conocí.  
-¿Lo? Con chicos como tú siempre es un “él”  
Sonrió, se merecía la bofetada.  
-Quizá.-Aclaró, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba los últimos acordes de la canción.-Pero también siempre son los mejores.  
Leonel lo miró y escuchó atentamente la historia que quizá era un poquito más patética que la suya por qué, después de todo, ¿para qué servía un bar a parte de beber hasta caerse?  
...como si nunca te hubiera amado  
como si no hubiese estado así...  
...y quisiera huir de aquí, quisiera escaparme.

Pero me quedo otra vez, sin decir nada, sin gritarte:  
-¨ven, no te vayas¨  
no me abandones sola en la nada, amor...

...después, después, después viviré  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado.  
...como si nunca te hubiera amado.  
+*+*+*  
Yo tenía dieciséis y él estaba por cumplir los veintiséis. La gente siempre habla de las diferencias de edades pero cuando se está enamorado, sobre todo por primera vez, no se atiende a este insignificante detalle.  
Uno siempre espera a que el amor lo resuelva todo…pero lo que no nos dicen es que efectivamente el mugroso amor no resuelve nada y solo hace más tormentosa la necesidad y la existencia.  
Marco era arquitecto y acababa de empezar a trabajar en una buena constructora, de esas que solo entras si tienes mucha suerte o a alguien que desde adentro te recomiende. Pero él no tenía ni una ni la otra….era inteligente y eso siempre lo hizo sobresalir. Al menos eso solía decirme cada vez que algo le salía bien.  
No era ni pobre ni rico, pero vivía bien y se codeaba con personas respetables. Tenía una moral intachable y a pesar de ser gay, siempre tuvo en orden sus prioridades porque, a diferencia de muchos de nosotros que salimos del closet con la cola entre las patas, con llanto por parte de mamá y una buena sarta de groserías por parte de papá, con menos amigos y muchos dedos que te acusan, él hizo su salida triunfal y con dignidad.  
Pero es que el maldito realmente tenía suerte…sus padres lo adoraban, sus amigos lo admiraban y ellos se encargaron de que los dedos acusadores jamás lo tocaran.   
Tenía una vida relativamente normal, muy distinta a la mía que era disfuncional. Mi madre se había largado con mi padrino y mi padre se acostaba con las hijas del vecino, después cuando a mamá le entró el remordimiento y se convirtió a no sé cual jodida religión, regresó a casa pidiendo perdón y queriendo convertirnos a todos, desde a mi hermano mayor que se fue de casa cumpliendo los dieciocho, hasta mi padre, quien la siguió en su camino de la redención.  
Dicen que el purgatorio es al lugar donde vas a sufrir por tus pecados. Bueno, pues yo lo viví en casa el día en que mi mamá me encontró en la esquina del parque besándome con el hijo del panadero. Si, ese corruptor de menores que su padre defendía pero que todos conocían como marica.  
No tuve defensa y no quise tenerla, simplemente me gustaban los hombres, ¿y qué?  
Pero mamá y su Dios rencoroso no pensaban lo mismo, así que en vez de largarme porque no tenía a donde ir, tuve que quedarme a descubrir lo que eran las penitencias con azotes, cerillos y cosas redentoras que no quiero ni recordar.  
Creo que fue un infierno que toleré solo hasta que conocí a Marco y me enamoré de él.  
No fue amor a primera vista, más bien a primer accidente.  
Lo conocí en una feria de Universidades. Su compañía siempre respaldaba, como obra benéfica, a uno o dos estudiantes que estuviesen interesados en la arquitectura y que después pudieran regresar el favor como mandaderos de la constructora. La historia de siempre pero contada de manera romántica para que algún incauto cayera.  
Él fue el encargado ese año de llevarse la oveja del redil y yo logré colarme en la visita, en base a que no deseaba regresar a mi casa y continuar con los castigos e interrogatorios sádicos de mi madre.  
No contaré lo aburrido de todo, mucho menos la reprendida que los profesores en turno me dieron cuando se enteraron de mi presencia, solo hablaré del momento en que se me cayó encima un tubo que habían utilizado para armar un escenario improvisado de conferencias y el revuelo que se hizo por encontrar un culpable y ahorrarse una demanda.  
La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho después de sentir el golpe en la cabeza y un montón de personas preguntando cosas. Lo que sí recuerdo fueron sus ojos, tan oscuros, tan preocupados, tan atentos como ninguno que me hubiera mirado antes.  
Después de la conmoción me atendieron en el área médica del edificio y mientras verificaban que no requiriera hospitalización, él apareció.  
-Lo siento, pero no pude dejar de preguntar por ti. ¿Estás bien?  
Ahora me río de todo, pero el tartamudo al tratar de responder me hizo sentir por primera vez lo que era realmente avergonzarse por algo.  
Pero su sonrisa, su bella sonrisa recompensó el bochorno y fue así como supe que acababa de enamorarme por primera vez en mi vida.  
Si esto fuera un cuento de hadas continuaría con: y se casaron, y vivieron felices para siempre. Pero como la vida real no es un cuento y nosotros no somos príncipes o princesas, simplemente sucedió lo que se supone tenía que suceder en el momento: Me fui a mi casa con un reporte, con la cabeza vendada y una carterita de desinflamantes en la bolsa. Eso sí, firmando una hojita donde deslindaba de toda culpa a los responsables del incidente. Pez grande se come al chico, nada cambia en la vida, todo siempre es igual.  
Y todo hubiera quedado hasta ahí, con un lindo recuerdo de un hombre formidable, pero como Marco siempre ha sido de moral intachable, tuvo que meterse, bien hondo, en mi vida.  
Tres días después me lo topé en la salida de la escuela, tan sorprendido estaba que ni siquiera me puse a indagar en cómo había conseguido información obvia sobre mí.  
-Me quedé preocupado por tú cabeza.-Fue lo primero que me dijo cuando me paré frente a él. ¿Qué podía hacer sino acercarme al trigueño de ojos oscuros y sonrisa encantadora que me había fascinado unos días antes?  
-Estoy bien. El doctor dijo que no tendrían que suturar, puro desinflamante.¬-Respondí, tratando de sonreír de manera no idiota.  
-¿Seguro?-Indagó no muy convencido pero con evidente burla en la voz.  
-Sip. Tengo la cabeza dura.  
Su risa fue la que terminó por derretirme y también la que me hizo aceptar el café que se convirtió en comida y luego en cena, en un restaurante no muy lujoso en el centro, uno que se hizo nuestro favorito para citas posteriores.  
La Nostra Vita, como mucho tiempo después supe que se llamaba el lugar y también cuando aprendí a pronunciarlo sin alargar mucho la s ni cambiar la t por la d, fue también el marco de nuestro primer beso no muchos días después del primer encuentro.  
Marco dijo siempre que me buscó por decencia, ya que el tubo que me había pegado pertenecía realmente a su están, pero que después siguió frecuentándome porque se enamoró de mi tartamudeo y de lo sincero que era.  
Siempre me reí de sus palabras, pero hasta ahora nadie sabe que es lo más hermoso que me han dicho jamás y que dudo, alguien vuelva a decirme.  
No tardó mucho tiempo para que él notara las penitencias que me imponía mi madre, por lo que al no permitirle llamar a la policía por miedo a que todo terminara conmigo en un hospicio y mis padres odiándome más de lo que me odiaban, decidí simplemente proponerle la primera cosa que salió de mi cabeza.  
-¿Y si vivo contigo?  
Yo tenía dieciséis, aun menor de edad y seguía dependiendo de la tutela de mis padres, pero cuando Marco no opuso mucha resistencia y esa noche entre besos y jadeos me permitió mudarme con él, simplemente lo hice. Mis padres no se enfadaron lo suficiente porque no les importaba lo suficiente, solo me advirtieron, mamá sobre todo, que no regresara nunca a ensuciar de nuevo a esa familia al menos que me hubiera curado. Obviamente nunca lo hice y aun hoy en día solo por pura curiosidad me pregunto lo que habrá sido de ellos y sus estúpidas formas de pensar.  
Mi vida con Marco no fue una telenovela ni un libro de colorear para niños. Mi vida con él estuvo marcada en un principio por puro sexo, mucho ímpetu adolescente solía decir él, una luna de miel que duró hasta que los chismes en mi escuela y en su trabajo comenzaron a golpearnos con la realidad.  
Sus padres y amigos no me veían con buenos ojos, mucho menos porque él siempre había sido ordenado en todo y adoptar a un niño no cabía dentro de su estilo de vida hasta ese momento. En la escuela se preocuparon y aunque tres veces intentaron que la orientadora y los del servicio social me asistieran, pude librarme aunque aun hoy no sé cómo. Supongo que Marco habrá intervenido de algún modo. En su trabajo comenzaron a burlarse de él y a llamarle niñero o asaltacunas, palabras bonitas comparadas con las que a su espalda decían.  
De pronto la miel se había convertido en hiel pero a pesar de eso y de las discusiones que comenzaban por cualquier tontería, continuábamos firmes en nuestra relación.  
Hay quien dice que las tormentas o derriban, o te vuelven más fuerte. Al principio ambos pensamos que era lo segundo, yo sobre todo, pero conforme la tormenta se disipó un poco y los causes volvieron a una relativa estabilidad, fue cuando aquello que solían decir a nuestra espalda: es demasiada diferencia de edad, realmente terminó por golpearnos.  
Cuando cumplí diecisiete y mis amigos, los reales y no aquellos que solo estaban ahí por morbo, me llevaron ilegalmente a un bar, supe lo que era ser joven y libre. Bebí hasta caerme y aun así eso no me impidió realizar un par de trabajos de mano y boca en el baño. Nunca supe a quién pero a mi me daba igual.  
En la madrugada llegué a casa con ayuda de mis amigos y aunque mi sonrisita idiota no disminuyó mucho el estado alterado de mi novio, el sexo desenfrenado que tuvimos después si que lo hizo.  
-Estaba preocupado por ti. Cuando me dijiste que ibas a celebrar pensé en una cena, una fiesta, no en que te llevarían a un bar a…  
-Shhh, lo importante es que estoy aquí, ¿no? Además me divertí mucho.  
Marco solo me abrazó fuerte, hundiendo le rostro contra mi cuello, murmurando cosas que no recuerdo pero que debieron ser dulces palabras de amor. Al medio día, cuando por fin me digné en levantarme y estaba solo en casa, descubrí que Marco había preparado una cena para mí. Jamás mencionó nada, ni siquiera un regaño o una advertencia y yo no supe que sentir. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí lo suficiente como para obsequiarme algo, aunque fuera una cena y al ver lo que él había planeado reiteré una vez más el magnífico hombre que era mi novio.  
Pero, a pesar de eso y de la amorosa noche que volvimos a tener, no dejé de hacer cosas imprudentes o propias de mi edad. Dicen que una vez que has probado la libertad sin restricción, es como una droga a la que regresas una y otra vez. Yo lo hice y eso fue el principio del fin, y aunque al inicio no noté nada y mucho menos porque Marco jamás dijo o hizo algo por remediar la situación, al final claramente todo se salió de control un día en el que él me buscó en una fiesta y me vio besándome con un chico.  
Lo que me enamoró de él fue su mirada, lo que vi en ese momento en ella fue como un cubo de agua helada sobre mi.  
No recuerdo como llegue a casa, solo se que fui inmediatamente tras él y lo encontré sentado en la sala, algo que por lo general nunca hacía.  
-Yo entiendo que sientas deseos de hacer cosas que jamás hiciste, de salir con tus amigos, de beber, de llegar tarde. Por eso y porque yo mismo lo hice, no dije nada pero lo que vi…  
-¡No fue nada!-Grité con desesperación, tratando de acercarme al hombre bondadoso que negó con la cabeza.  
-Hablemos con la verdad, Alexis. No es la primera vez y no creo que sea la última.  
Traté de hablar pero él volvió a detenerme. Su rostro me asustó.  
-Si creíste que en todo este tiempo no había notado el olor y las otras…cosas, no creo que me conozcas lo suficiente. Si toleré hasta ahora fue porque tontamente me dije que era una etapa y que tú vida siempre había sido injusta. Por eso tampoco dije nada. Pero lo de hoy solo me abrió los ojos.  
-Marco…  
-Yo quiero estabilidad.-Me dijo, mirándome como jamás lo había hecho en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos. La desesperación, el amor y también la tristeza terminaron por hacerme explotar.   
-Todo el tiempo quieres que me comporte como un adulto. ¡No lo soy! Tampoco hablo propiamente ni me comporto como tú. Sabías la clase de persona que era y aun así…  
-No me arrepiento de lo que hice.-Aclaró, jamás elevando la voz. Siempre reacio a mostrarme su cólera y eso, casi siempre, me desesperaba. No podía tolerarlo.  
-Si querías alguien que esperara sentado en casa con los brazos abiertos y amorosos, te hubieras conseguido un ama de casa, no un novio que es como diez años menor que tú.  
-No quiero eso. Solo quiero vivir una vida estable y fiel. ¿Es mucho pedir, Alexis?  
-No firmé nada.  
Y aunque mi mordacidad trataba de provocarlo, lo único que conseguí fue lo que menos imaginé.  
-Entiendo.-Dijo despacio y mientras se levantaba del sillón.  
Por un momento y alejando la bruma del enfado lo vi caminar hasta el perchero, tomar su chaqueta, las llaves y abrir la puerta.  
-¿A dónde vas?-Indagué, dando un paso al frente.  
Pero él no respondió, solo me miró un segundo y después se fue.  
Los cinco minutos posteriores me encontré siendo presa de diferentes emociones que iban desde la ira hasta la tristeza, pasando por la preocupación y el miedo. Uno que no se disipó sino hasta tres días después cuando Marco regresó.  
-No tiene sentido continuar, Alexis. Todo ha sido una farsa y yo he sido un idiota por creer en la fantasía de que tú serías lo que estoy buscando. Fue bueno conocerte y no me arrepiento, pero simplemente no podemos seguir como si solo fuéramos amigos con beneficio. Ambos queremos algo que no seremos capaces de dar, al menos que el otro cambie de opinión. Algo que no creo que ocurra.  
De pronto y tras especular durante tres días lo que sucedería, el miedo y el enfado me invadieron nuevamente.  
-¿Me vas a correr?-Pregunté con desafío, sintiendo la acelerada carrera de mi corazón.   
-No.-Respondió simplemente, acercándose solo un poco a mi.-Yo prometí ayudarte y es lo que haré, al menos hasta que seas mayor de edad y puedas valerte por ti mismo.  
Sonreí con ironía. Solo eso me faltaba.  
-Pero las cosas cambiarán, Alexis y el hecho de que permanezcas aquí no significa que seré condescendiente contigo. Si quieres dinero, tendrás que encontrarlo tú solo. Proveerte de techo y comida, creo que será suficiente hasta que cumplas los dieciocho, después…  
En ese momento recordé a mi madre y sus palabras, lo poco que le importó que me fuera. Marco siempre había sido amable conmigo, jamás me había pedido o exigido nada por lo que escucharlo decir todo eso solo provocó ira.  
Ni siquiera dejé que continuara hablando, me di la vuelta y me encerré en la habitación que hasta tres días antes había compartido con él. Golpeé el colchón, las almohadas, hice añicos fotografías y todo lo que pude encontrar a mi paso. Cuando finalmente me di por satisfecho me senté contra la puerta y lloré.  
Mucho tiempo atrás aprendí a no hacerlo pues sabía que eso solo traía enfado en los que me rodeaban, por eso un día comencé a guardarme el dolor. Pero en ese momento sentí que era necesario llorar pues muy remotamente me daba cuenta de que acababa de joder lo único bueno y estable de mi vida.  
Quizá no he hablado mucho sobre mi pasado antes de Marco, pero creo que las pequeñas cosas que he dejado entrever lo dicen todo. Patéticamente había echado a perder lo que tal vez nunca más tendría.  
De sobra está decir que Marco cumplió su palabra y que me dejó prácticamente al azar, precisa y únicamente proveyéndome de techo y comida, lo demás…fue solo cuestión de astucia y labia.  
Marco se apartó de mi, se movió a la habitación continua y si lo veía escasamente durante las mañanas y alguna que otra vez por las noches, fue mucho.  
Unos días deseaba con todo el corazón arrastrarme y pedir su perdón, pero otros, cuando lo escuchaba llegar tan tarde como nunca, deseaba golpearlo y hacerlo sufrir por condenarme a la miseria emocional que experimentaba.  
Si, seguí con mi libertad y entre chicos, sexo y favores remunerables, es que fui existiendo esos meses, hasta que justo el día de mis dieciocho decidí marcharme.  
Ahora entiendo que mi obstinación me carcomió y que habría podido hacer muchas cosas si solo le hubiera hecho caso a lo que con tanto empeño traté de enterrar dentro de mi corazón. El amor que sentía por él simplemente no me haría quedarme pues me había herido y con el cinismo que en ocasiones los adolescentes muestran, preferí que ganara el orgullo y no un poco de cordura.  
Hice amigos que ahora sé que no lo eran y aquellos que si lo eran…bueno, no se puede venerar a Dios y al Diablo al mismo tiempo por lo que era obvio el resultado final.  
La mañana de mi cumpleaños, Marco se levantó temprano, hizo su parte del desayuno y mientras me acercaba a la cocina, pude ver su mirada. Había cambiado tanto de aquel día cuando lo conocí, ahora sé que era pesar lo que observé esa mañana, uno muy hondo y que dolía. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que uno u otro nos miramos directamente como en aquel momento y a pesar de que ambos quisimos decir algo, estoy seguro de eso, nadie dio un paso al frente para hacerlo.  
Por eso cuando él se fue, tan puntual como siempre, con esa camisa que consideraba mi preferida porque lo hacía lucir increíblemente atractivo, pero con la corbata que más detestaba por su horrible color, sin una mirada atrás y cerrando lentamente la puerta, fue que lo miré por última vez.  
Casi de inmediato corrí a la habitación donde todos esos meses había dormido solo, guardé unas cuantas cosas que yo me había comprado y simplemente me fui.  
Traté de dejar una nota, de verdad lo intenté pero al final como siempre, mi obstinación y arrogancia ganó.  
No importa lo que hice después, únicamente importa decir que desperdicié casi dos años en estupideces que solo me trajeron problemas, malas decisiones, inapropiadas compañías y un par de detenciones.  
-¿Y cómo terminaste aquí?-Indagó Leonel, mirando fijamente al muchacho que estaba fumando su quinto cigarro.  
-Eso es lo irónico de todo.-Guiñó Alexis, recargándose en la pared a su espalda.-Después de mi última detención y de pagar la fianza como pude, quedé prácticamente en la calle. Para ese entonces estaba viviendo en un hotelucho y trabajando prácticamente en la prostitución. Así que cuando salí, lo primero que quise fue beber hasta morir, por eso busqué un bar y luego otro y otro, hasta que las vueltas de la vida me trajeron aquí, justo como tú esta noche.  
Leonel dejó escapar una pequeña risa irónica que Alexis secundó.  
-Sí, ríete, pero el chico que estaba aquí antes fue lo doble de bondadoso que yo estoy siendo contigo.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
Alexis dio la última calada al cigarro, por lo que después de apagarlo y soltar el humo, miró fijamente a su invitado.  
-Me trajo aquí y me cuidó hasta que tuve una resaca monumental. Eso fue lo que pasó.  
Leonel imitó a su compañero y se recargó en la pared.  
-Se llamaba Rafael.  
-¿Se llamaba?  
Aunque Leonel quiso hacer una broma se dio cuenta de que su anfitrión no reía.  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada, es solo que…Rafael.-Suspiró Alexis, encendiendo otro cigarro.-Tenía como uno o dos años más que yo, nunca le pregunté. Era inmigrante, de Cuba. Su tez morena resaltaba en todo el maldito lugar y a pesar de que nunca faltó quien lo insultara, él continuaba sirviéndote con una sonrisa, como si lo que acababan de decirle sobre el color de su piel, de su tierra o su madre no le importara. Su sonrisa era brillante, gentil, igual que su carácter. Por muy mal que fueran las cosas siempre era gentil.  
Alexis fumó unos momentos en silencio, escuchando la canción en inglés que sonaba en la radio.  
-De hecho él fue quien me heredó su amor por Laura.   
Leonel rió de buen agrado.  
-Ya decía yo que no habías llegado por amor propio. Solo las mujeres y…  
-¿Los gays?  
-Algunos, llegan a ella por si solos.  
El barman lo sabía, por eso continuó con su relato.  
-Rafa la adoraba, solía decir que en cuanto tuviera lo suficiente se subiría a un avión e iría directo a Italia para acosarla. El hijo de puta siempre decía eso…creo que la amaba más que a cualquiera de sus cantantes Cubanos.  
-Estaba loco.  
-Un poco.-Asintió Alexis, mirando fijamente un punto por encima del hombro de su invitado.-Pero ese loco me sacó de mi infierno.  
-Hablas de él en pasado.  
Leonel lo supo en cuanto la mirada castaña de Alexis se posó sobre la suya.  
-Tenía Sida.  
-¿Era…?  
-Nop. Era el tipo más recto que yo hubiera conocido jamás, pero la perra que lo trajo a este país lo contagió.  
Hubo un momento de silencio, no tenso pero si incómodo.  
-Después de la resaca pretendí irme pero él sin preguntar nada me ofreció comida y una cama, al menos por ese día. Al principio me reí de su intención e incluso le pregunté el valor de su bondadosa acción, pero si algo aprendí de él fue a no mirar en todo dobles intenciones, por lo que después de casi día y medio de dormir en una cama caliente por primera vez en dos años, me acordé de Marco.  
-Es difícil olvidar, ¿verdad?  
-Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.-Asintió Alexis, deshaciéndose de la colilla del cigarro.-Y creo que tienen razón porque Marco siempre será como mi cruz y mi salvación.  
-¿Y empezaste a vivir con él así nada más?  
-Aja.-Se mofó el barman, quitándose la camisa negra de trabajo para remplazarla por una a cuadros que permanecía en un perchero junto a la puerta.-Es difícil encaminar a un alma descarriada.   
-¿Entonces?  
Alexis volvió a sentarse, esta vez junto a Leonel quien no perdía detalle del relato.  
-Días llegaba a dormir a su casa y otros simplemente la pasaba como hasta entonces. No sabíamos mucho el uno del otro pero había surgido como una especie de camaradería entre los dos. De alguna manera loca nos entendíamos sin palabras, más bien él me entendía porque lo que respecta a mí, continuaba viviendo en mi mundito.  
-Suena fantasioso.-Murmuró Leonel quien comenzaba a sentir la cabeza pesada y la boca pastosa.-Yo en su lugar no habría dado ni un centavo por ti.  
-Nadie.-Sonrió el barman.-Ni yo mismo, pero fantasioso o no Rafa era como un angelito negro y bondadoso que alguien que me quiere mucho mandó para mí. Yo nunca he sido religioso pero te aseguro esto como puedo asegurarte que el cielo es azul.  
-¿Qué pasó con él?  
El anfitrión se levantó y llegó hasta una caja de botellas plásticas, tomando dos y entregándole una a quien agradeció el gesto.  
-Pasó lo que pasa con la gente común y corriente y desconfiada: volví a preguntar la razón de sus atenciones.-Comunicó, bebiendo un poco de agua.-Fue entonces cuando me contó su historia que como intuirás no es nada bonita ni empalagosa pero que en resumidas y lógicas cuentas hablaba sobre pobreza, pobreza, tiranía gubernamental y un montón de sueños rosas por cumplir. Uno de ellos salir de su tierra e irse a donde pudiera comenzar de nuevo.  
-¿Fue así como conoció a la mujer esa?   
-Llámala perra, porque lo es. Y si, así la conoció y después de que se enamoró de ella, ella lo dejó con un regalito del que a la larga se enteró.  
-Hug. Creo que eso es peor a que te boten justo el día de tú aniversario.-Rió Leonel con un poco de gracia.  
-Quien sabe. Él solía decir que por algo pasan las cosas e independientemente de su enfermedad o de la vida que tuvo, aquí pudo empezar de nuevo. Tenía un trabajo, una casa, comida y ropa. Más de lo que en su tierra pudo tener, así que en cierta forma fue feliz.  
-¿Y tú?  
-¿Y yo?  
-¿Cuándo entras en el mágico cambio?  
Alexis se atragantó con el agua y cuando pudo recuperarse, rió.  
-No existen los mágicos cambios. Qué, ¿vives en una telenovela o qué?  
Ambos rieron un momento.  
-Fue difícil y la verdad es que él jamás me dijo que cambiara, no intentó mandarme a que me exorcizaran o convertirme a alguna secta. Él decía que el ser humano tiene el potencial suficiente para cambiar por sí mismo cuando su entorno así lo hace, cuando algo dentro de él quiere hacerlo, por eso en cuando me vi rodeado nuevamente de amabilidad, comencé a cambiar. Venía aquí con él en las noches y lo veía atender siempre con una sonrisa. Lo observaba tras la barra y veía lo atento que era con todos y lo fácil que le resultaba deshacerse de los hostigosos. Empecé a preguntarme el cómo alguien que había pasado tantas carencias y dificultades al venir a un lugar desconocido, empezar desde nada y seguir pese a su enfermedad, era capaz de sonreír y salir adelante sin necesidad de las cosas que yo hacía. Viéndolo así, sin siquiera entenderlo, solo supe un día que quería volver a comenzar y él me ayudó a hacerlo.  
-¿Rehabilitación?  
-En parte y en parte solo seguí su ejemplo. Por eso te digo que Rafa fue un angelito que aun hoy sigue velando por mí.  
-¿Murió por su enfermedad?  
-Algo.-Suspiró Alexis.-Un resfriado que se convirtió en pulmonía y el resto hizo lo suyo.  
-Lo lamento.  
-Y yo. Fue hace medio año y aun me cuesta llegar a casa y no verlo, o mirar a la derecha buscando su sonrisa cada vez que siento que estoy a punto de mandarlo todo al carajo. Él hizo por mí más que prestarme ayuda, un techo o conseguirme trabajo. Él me hizo ver que pese a todo, la vida puede ser buena y diferente, viviendo sin necesidad de ser alocado, alegando libertad o de venderte al primero que pase solo para demostrar que nadie te ata. Me enseñó a que las ataduras provienen de uno y que uno mismo es el dueño de su vida.  
La música del radio los llevó a ambos por pensamientos diferentes y solo las voces en la barra llamaron su atención.  
-¿Alexis?  
El muchacho se puso de pie e inmediatamente se dirigió al otro lado de la puerta, mientras Leonel se fijó en la hora y se levantó.   
Era tarde, mucho más de lo que creía y era momento de marcharse.  
-Mi jefe.-Indicó Alexis con una sonrisa.-Se le hizo extraño que siguiera aquí.  
Leonel movió la cabeza, ajustándose la corbata.  
-Creo que debo irme.  
-¿Estás bien?  
No lo estaba, aun tenía roto el corazón y había cosas en qué pensar pero después de haber escuchado la historia del muchacho de cabello negro y pecas en la nariz, no podía encontrarse tan mal.  
-Sobreviviré.-Asintió Leonel con media sonrisa. Al menos ya no se tambaleaba.  
Alexis asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta trasera, donde era más fácil encontrar un taxi a esa hora.  
-Espero verte de nuevo, pero no con la pinta de hace un rato.-Sonrió el barman, despidiendo al que asintió.  
-Ojalá, Pausini…por cierto.-Dijo, antes de dar un paso fuera del bar.- ¿Volviste a verlo?  
El más joven dejó que su sonrisa se desvaneciera un momento para después volver a extender sus labios.  
-Sí. No sé si fue bendición o tortura pero si, lo he visto.  
-¿Y qué te dijo?  
Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y suspiró.  
-Él no me vio. Lo vi en un restaurante que suelo frecuentar cuando tengo tiempo.  
El otro no preguntó nada, sabía perfectamente a qué restaurante se refería.  
-Ojalá encuentres pronto a alguien.-Es todo lo que dijo, después se giró y salió del bar.  
-Y yo que puedas hacer algo para recuperarla.-Murmuró, cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella un momento.  
Marco, siempre él. A veces pensaba que en momentos más sensibles es que su fantasma se aparecía ante él, recordándole lo que había tenido y también lo que había perdido.  
Respiró un par de veces, se armó de valor y continuó con el resto de sus ocupaciones nocturnas antes de irse a casa a descansar.  
Pero era inevitable que dejara de recordar al hombre que más había amado en la vida, uno que justamente esa tarde había visto en aquel lugar que en antaño había sido marco de una historia de amor. Verlo solo había confirmado que los años habían favorecido al hombre y que su aspecto respetable, de hombre de negocios, solo había crecido. Lo contempló de lejos, oculto como el cobarde que quizá siempre sería y vio, a través de la distancia, que aquel hombre que siempre viviría en su corazón era feliz.  
Le había visto con otro, riendo, disfrutando de la vida, con mucha más intensidad que en aquel tiempo que habían compartido. Y después de huir del restaurante, correr y correr, se había reído. Se pensó un idiota por sentir celos de verlo con alguien que si le daba lo que él no pudo; alguien que estaba ahí para hacerlo sonreír, feliz, no miserable como él lo había hecho. Se sintió idiota por albergar vagamente el sentimiento de que después de todo ese tiempo él continuaba significando algo para Marco. Se rió de la infantil esperanza alojada en su corazón y a la que se aferraba cada noche, donde se veía buscando al que fue y era su único amor para rogarle perdón y otra oportunidad. Ahora era diferente, pero se le olvidó tontamente que el mundo también lo era.  
Ese había sido el día más difícil de su vida pero tal y como Rafa le había enseñado, solo continuó hacia adelante, esperando que el tiempo se llevara su dolor.  
Supuso que al final la vida no es un cuento de hadas y que no todas las historias, mucho menos las de la vida real, terminan con un final feliz.

Qué, ahora como estas  
plantada por tu historia acabada  
y de frente a ti la enorme cuesta arriba  
te sientes algo sola  
sin nadie que se sienta a escucharte  
que comprenda tu situación  
no..no te debes de rendir y sigue siendo tu  
recorre tu destino  
Pues todo ese dolor que está dentro  
nunca debe interferir en tu camino  
descubrirás que al fin  
que la historia toda a cada minuto  
pertenecen tan solo a ti  
mas si te has quedado así  
navegando sin razones  
en el mar de tus porqués

Mira en ti,  
escucha el silencio,  
tu corazón te soplara las palabras,  
mira dentro de ti misma y entonces  
prueba si alcanzas,  
donde te lleva tu alma..

 

-Alexis.  
-Hey, Billy. Pensé que ya te habías ido.-Saludó al hombre corpulento pero amable que fungía como guardaespaldas, seguridad y chico del aseo.  
-Qué más quisiera pero me entretuve con Tina, ¿la recuerdas?  
-¿La mucama?  
-Esa misma. Parece ser que por fin aceptará salir conmigo.  
-Aleluya sea, tienes como años suspirando por ella.-Rió, guardando algunas botellas bajo la barra.  
-Exagerado.-Sonrió con bochorno el hombre.-Como sea, ¿necesitas ayuda?  
-No. Solo me falta acomodar unas cajas atrás, limpiar la barra y me voy. Charlie ya se fue.  
-No quiero saber.-Aclaró Billy moviendo la mano. Respetaba a su jefe pero su vida nocturna prefería que se quedara con él.  
Alexis solo rió pero continuó haciendo su trabajo, despidiéndose del hombre que en más de una ocasión lo había ayudado.  
Es, difícil decidirse,  
que es lo correcto que debe hacerse,  
si se tiene la cabeza en otra parte,  
tu orgullo que te atrapa,  
las noches que el dolor te destapa  
todo tu miedo a equivocarte,  
si, te vuelves a sentir, persiguiendo las estrellas, nunca debes renunciar,

-¡Por cierto!-Gritó el hombre corpulento desde fuera.- ¡Creo que perdiste un cachorro!  
-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó Alexis saliendo de detrás de la barra solo para toparse con un hombre parado justo en la puerta.

Cada vez que dudes y que no sabes,  
prueba a escucharle,  
tu corazón si que sabe…

 

-Marco.-Susurró, sintiendo que el cuerpo se le paralizaba y al mismo tiempo que las piernas no lo sostenían.  
El hombre enfundado en traje sastre negro, corbata roja y zapatos relucientes lo miraba con una mezcla de consternación, ansiedad y algo a lo que no se atrevió a darle nombre.  
-Te…vi en la tarde…en el restaurante…en…  
-Sí, yo sé en donde.-Asintió despacio, sabiendo que si hacía un movimiento, por pequeño que fuera, terminaría por caer de bruces en el piso.  
Se miraron largamente, parecieron horas pero en realidad fueron minutos. Ambos tratando de reconocer a aquel que habían conocido años atrás en circunstancias un poco graciosas. Tratando de saber en dónde había quedado aquel chiquillo libertino y sin pizca de madurez, o aquel joven adulto que solo quería tranquilidad en su vida.  
-Yo…  
Ambos sonrieron ante la evidente palabra que había salido al mismo tiempo.  
-Tú primero.-Sugirió el mayor, arrugando un poco los ojos y evidenciando marcas de expresión.  
El menor respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?  
Marco bajó la mirada un momento antes de volverla a posar en el rostro de quien aguardaba una respuesta.  
-Has cambiado mucho, Alexis.  
Tembló, siempre le había gustado cómo pronunciaba su nombre.  
-Bueno, uno crece. Tarde o temprano.-Sonrió, mirando el asentimiento del que al parecer también se encontraba nervioso.  
-Yo…cuando te vi en el restaurante por un momento pensé que alucinaba pero después solo supe que eras tú y te seguí.  
-¿Toda la tarde?-Indagó con incredulidad quien miró el reloj de la pared. Estaban por dar las cuatro de la mañana.  
-Si…no…bueno.-Sonrió el mayor con algo de pena.-En realidad te seguí hasta que te metiste a este lugar y cuando vi que no salías solo deduje que o trabajas aquí o…  
-Entiendo.-Asintió. No tenía derecho a reclamar un mal pensamiento cuando los últimos recuerdos que el hombre tenía de él no habían sido muy buenos.  
-Trabajo a unas calles de aquí. En la constructora estamos cortos de personal y con mucho trabajo por lo que hace como veinte minutos salí. Regresé a ver si seguía abierto y por suerte el tipo de afuera me dijo que aun estabas aquí.  
Alexis sonrió. El maldito seguía teniendo suerte.  
-Y bueno, yo solo quería saber si…  
-Te vi con ese chico. Era lindo.  
Involuntaria o no las palabras salieron y ya era muy tarde para detenerlas. El rostro cambiante de Marco lo dijo todo.  
Después se cernió entre ellos un silencio incómodo y que derivó en las miradas nerviosas y distantes.  
Algunos años habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto y a pesar de que en el ínterin se habían cometido errores que al final se reivindicaron, solo una cosa siempre prevaleció en el corazón del que miró a su gran amor.  
Esperanza.  
-Él es…  
-¿Te sirvo algo? Se que es tarde, pero no sé si tengas tiempo de escuchar una historia.-Habló, tratando de recompensar lo que en el pasado no hizo.  
Marco lo miró un momento, con esos ojos que desde el primer momento había amado y que ahora lo veían con más claridad. Casi como antes.  
-Seguro. Será un placer.  
Se sonrieron, sintiendo en sus corazones la pequeña luz que alguna vez los había acompañado.  
La vida es impredecible y como tal, da millones de vueltas.

FIN

“Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras”  
William Shakespeare  
Esta historia la realicé en un momento de absoluta oscuridad.  
Una negrura que no me dejaba ver y sin embargo la claridad de la insistencia y algo más me permitieron concebirla, obsequiarla y después de un largo camino, publicarla.

Gracias, a quien me recuerda, por quedarse y esperar por mí.  
Gracias, por creer en mí.  
Mi primer Original y espero No el último.

Katrinna Le Fay  
Julio 2013


End file.
